Con Mis Cinco Sentidos
by Cocco
Summary: En esta noche, que tal vez sea nuestra primera y única vez, quiero confesarte que me gustas. Quiero poder verte a los ojos y ver el mismo deseo que brilla en los míos, quiero poder besarte y perderme en el sabor de tu piel.. Quiero que seas mío. D/H SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente ninguno de los personajes y/o lugares de la franquicia de Harry Potter me pertenece... Joder, ¿por qué no se me ocurrieron antes a mí que a jotaká? T.T

**WARNING: **Este fic contiene **lenguaje no apto para niños**. De igual forma está descrita una escena de **sexo explícito entre hombres**... ¡Así que si son niños (¿qué andan haciendo en un fic **clasificación R**? ¬¬) o personas a las que este tipo de historias nos les gustan, los invito a que den media vuelta! Ya encontrarán otro fic que llene sus espectativas.

Para los demás, les pido indulgencia... ¡Es mi primer lemmon! :S ¡Uy, que nervioos!

Espero que dejen sus comentarios y me digan qué tal quedó...

¡buena lecturaa! :)

* * *

**Con mis cinco sentidos**

**_by Alexa'Lena_**

Mírame.

¿Qué es lo que ves?

Lo sé. Todas las personas que me miran sólo ven a un chico rubio, de ojos grises, alto y guapo que va por la vida mostrando su desprecio hacia todas aquellas personas que no son dignas de él.

Y es verdad. Hasta cierto punto.

Te puedo asegurar que esas personas no se preguntan quien soy realmente, cuales son mis aspiraciones, mis deseos, mis miedos, mis metas…

No. ellos sólo ven al _ex_ mortífago.

¿Y por qué se tomarían la molestia de reflexionar sobre mí aunque sólo fuera un segundo? La mayoría de esas personas no son más que estúpidos de mente estrecha que se sienten dueños del mundo y poseedores de la verdad absoluta.

Pero no creas que eso es algo que me quita el sueño… No es como que si ellos sí merecieran que les dedique algo de mi valioso tiempo.

¡Oh, no te confundas!

Claro que hay personas que merecen la pena… Por ejemplo está la sangresucia de Granger. ¡Lo sé, lo sé, perdón! Es la costumbre, ¿qué quieres?

Como te decía, como ejemplo puedo citarte a _Granger_, ¿quién hubiera pensado que detrás de ese cabello horrible y esos aires de ratón de biblioteca mandón se escondiera una mente tan brillante? Claro que siempre he sabido que es inteligente, pero una cosa es ser inteligente y otra cosa es ser brillante. He pasado momentos de lo más estimulantes debatiendo con ella sobre temas tan variados como controversiales.

Otro caso es ese viejo amargado de Snape. Se podría decir que siempre tuve una relación privilegiada con él, pero no fue hasta finales de aquel maldito sexto año que entendí el papel tan importante que jugaba en mi vida. ¡Para mi defensa debo añadir que esconde su juego tan endemoniadamente bien que ni siquiera Voldemort ha sabido nunca la verdad! Como sea, después de aquella fatídica noche de junio en la que perdí algo más que mi orgullo, me tomé el tiempo de conocerlo… Y aunque no es ninguna perita en dulce, admito que es la persona más fascinante que he conocido en lo que llevo de vida.

¿Perdón?

…

¡Uff! Disculpa, pero eso de que pensabas ser la persona más fascinante en mi vida me ha hecho reír hasta las lágrimas… Y mira que yo nunca lloro.

No, siento bajarte de tu pequeña nube, pero no es así.

¿Realmente me estás preguntando por qué?

Joder. Pues vas a tener que esperar un poco más todavía porque aún no llegamos a esa parte.

Sí, Potter. Te aseguro que llegaremos.

Y te pido que no me estés interrumpiendo porque haces que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Vete a la mierda… Y de paso te llevas contigo esas reflexiones tan cutres que son tu especialidad.

Como te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras tan groseramente, hay muchas personas ahí afuera que valen la pena… Y menos mal, porque sería jodidamente desmoralizador saber que arriesgas el culo día y noche por personas que no se lo merecen, ¿no crees?

Sí Potter, cuando te hago una pregunta es para que contestes.

Aunque esa era retórica.

En fin. Aún siendo parte de este _bando_ las cosas no son fáciles de llevar. De hecho, la vida en el "campo de los buenos" es asquerosamente dura para alguien como yo. ¡Realmente no tengo ni puta idea de cómo Severus ha podido sobrevivir aquí durante tanto tiempo!

Tss tss… Cualquiera diría que viendo desde cuando nos conocemos, ya te habrías acostumbrado a mi vocabulario nada propio de mi alcurnia.

Eso es, idiota, ríete.

Como sea… ¿Nunca has pensado en cómo hubiera sido tu vida si en vez de quedarte aquí, sumergido hasta el cuello en esta mierda, te hubieras ido a un lugar lo bastante lejos como para que nadie te reconociera? Sí, un lugar como la Patagonia muggle o Juneau en Alaska.

¿No?

Vaya… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Y luego te enojas cuando saco a colación tu vena de héroe trágico.

Yo, por mi parte, le he dado muchas vueltas a la idea de irme de aquí y no volver a mirar hacia atrás. Sería realmente increíble poder salir a cualquier lugar y que la gente no se te quede viendo con esa mezcla de asco e incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

¿Sabes? Pensándola bien, me conformaría solamente con poder salir de aquí. Aunque sólo fuera a Hogsmeade.

Lo sé, mis estándares han bajado mucho desde aquella primera vez que nos vimos…

¿Lo recuerdas? Tú no tenías ni puta idea de lo que te estaba hablando y yo no podía creer que un idiota de tu talla fuera a entrar a Hogwarts. Luego supe quien eras y de ahí nuestra relación degeneró…

¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hubiera sido de nosotros si hubieras aceptado mi mano aquella vez en el tren? ¿O si el Sombrero te hubiera mandado a Slytherin a pesar de todo?

¿Y qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera aceptado la mano que me tendiste hace ya dos años?

Te confieso que estuve a punto de no hacerlo sólo para que probaras una cucharada de tu propia medicina. Pero la vida me ha hecho entender que el orgullo no te lleva a ningún lado. O no te mantiene con vida durante mucho tiempo. Una enseñanza bastante macabra cuando tienes apenas 19 años.

Sí, ya se que tú no eres de los que reflexionan mucho las cosas, Potter. Por eso no hubieras sido un buen Slytherin… Tienes el temperamento demasiado _gryffindoresco_ para tu propio bien. Pero allá tú y tus bolas cuando te metas en una situación de la que no puedas salir.

¡Ah, sí! Te estaba contando mis razones para seguir aquí partiéndome el culo día tras día…

Pues nada, ya sabes que después de la muerte de mis padres, Severus me trajo aquí, entre puro Gryffindor noble y valiente (que dicho sea de paso de nobles no tienen ni la pinta… En fin, la mayoría) y me hizo permanecer a la fuerza. ¿Lo que son las cosas, no? Ninguno de ustedes me quería aquí y yo no quería quedarme ni un segundo más, pero ahora sé que desde que descubrieron que Dumbledore les dejaba a ti y a Severus el mando de la Orden, sus órdenes son ley.

Potter, Potter…

Sin embargo, confieso que no es nada de lo que he dicho hasta ahora lo que realmente me ha retenido aquí… ¿Aún no adivinas qué es, no?

Bien, siendo que el dibujo no se me da muy bien, tendré que mostrártelo más gráficamente.

Siempre quise hacer esto. Sabía que esa maraña que te sirve de cabello no podía ser más que suave. Debo reconocer que es casi tan suave como el mío.

¿Sabías que tienes una expresión de lechuza encandilada de lo más chistosa en el rostro?

Cierra un poco la boca, Potter… Algo más grande que una mosca se te puede meter.

¡En la boca, jodido malpensado! Algo se te puede meter en la boca.

¿A caso no te gusta? Eso es… cierra los ojos, Harry. Disfruta el momento…

No, no he dicho nada, Potter.

…

Ven, ven conmigo.

Vamos a mi habitación.

¿Que quieres saber desde cuándo me gustas? La verdad no lo sé con exactitud. Supongo que fue en ese lapso de tiempo en el que estuve obligado a ver cómo cuidabas de todas estas personas a tu alrededor… O cuando tus ojos llameaban con rebeldía tras ver los estragos que causaban los ataques de Voldemort…

O cuando tus ojos ardían con anhelo al ver a una pareja de novios compartir un momento privado.

Cuando aprendí a conocerte.

Ya sabía que tú también compartías mis estados de ánimo. No se necesita ser mago para saberlo. Discúlpame el mediocre juego de palabras, por favor.

Es que lo que tú no sabes es que soy un excelente observador. Son contadas las cosas que se me escapan. Y fue un verdadero placer haber asistido en primera fila al cambio de matices en tu mirada.

¿Estás reclamándome por no haberte dicho nada?

Serás cabrón.

¿A caso _tú_ me dijiste algo a mí?

Entonces no jodas. ¿Dónde quedó la valentía de la que tanto se jactan ustedes los Gryffindor?

Sí, me imaginaba que en momentos así se va al caño.

Y luego tienen los suficientes cojones como para venir a exigir algo.

…

Potter, cierra los ojos.

No te preocupes, _aún_ no pienso comerte. No sé por qué, pero creo haber visto una fugaz lucecita de decepción en tus preciosos ojos verdes. ¿Tienes alguna fantasía que quieras compartir conmigo, Potter?

Esta es buena, no te había visto tan sonrojado desde hacía años.

Definitivamente este es un día para marcar con piedra blanca en el calendario.

Aún no me has hecho caso. Cierra los ojos.

¿A qué le temes? Estamos encerrados en mi habitación… Y aquí nadie vendrá a buscarte.

Perfecto. No te molesta que te retire esos horribles lentes, ¿verdad?

No es nada práctico besar a alguien con los lentes puestos… Sobretodo porque quiero hacer mucho más que besar esos rojos labios.

¿Lo sientes?

¿Sientes eso, Potter?

Mis labios rozando los tuyos en una perfecta sinfonía silenciosa. Tus labios entreabiertos en una clara invitación para saciar la sed que me quema la garganta desde hace tanto tiempo…

Mis manos se pierden en tu cabello mientras nuestras lenguas bailan al compás de una danza tan antigua como la tierra misma. Tímidamente deslizas tus manos por mi espalda y un escalofrío me recorre de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Qué me has hecho, Potter? ¿Desde cuándo no soy capaz de controlar mis impulsos y reacciones? ¿Qué hechizo me has lanzado, eh, Harry?

Con toda la lentitud del mundo comienzo a quitarte la camiseta raída que llevas. Mis manos acarician primero tu vientre y van subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a tus marcados pectorales. Mis dedos acarician tus pezones y tu gemido se ahoga en mi boca.

Delicioso.

¿Por qué tanto apuro? Es mejor si nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, ¿no crees?

Porque lo más probable es que sea nuestra primera y única vez juntos. Esta es nuestra noche. Sólo tuya y mía.

Separo mi boca de la tuya y dejo un caminito de besos húmedos por tu garganta. Mil veces imaginé tu sabor, pero ni en mis fantasías más osadas pude imaginar este sabor tan único, tan exquisito que me nubla los sentidos.

Con un poco de frenesí comienzas a desabrocharme la túnica. Pero te agarro de las muñecas, apartándolas de mis ropas. Aún no. Te haré descubrir lugares que ni siquiera has soñado, Potter, pero no podré hacerlo si me tocas.

Sólo espera un poco más.

Verás que vale la pena.

Comienzo una vez más a acariciarte, mientras mi boca explora de nueva cuenta la tuya. Creo que podría correrme sólo de este modo. Mis manos se aventuran más abajo… Juego un poco con la hebilla de tu cinturón. Finalmente te desabrocho los pantalones.

Tu respiración se vuelve errática cuando rozo tu glande. Tu excitación palpita entre mis manos y gimes aún más fuerte cuando empiezo a marcar una lenta cadencia de vaivenes.

¡Oh, Merlín bendito!

Mi propia excitación está dolorosa y reclama a gritos que te ocupes de ella, pero todavía es muy temprano para eso.

Me arrodillo frente a ti y clavo mi mirada en tus ojos nublados de deseo. Quiero que veas como me meto tu polla en la boca, Potter. Quiero que disfrutes de la vista y te satures con las sensaciones.

Es increíble… Tus ojos se van ensombreciendo más y más conforme vas entrando en mi boca. Cuando ya estás a tope, coges mi cabeza y empiezas a moverte lentamente. Tu cabeza cae hacia atrás con un sonido entre la exclamación, la súplica y el placer.

Nunca antes un sonido me había parecido tan exquisito.

Tu polla es grande y como no tengo experiencia en este ámbito en particular (¿cuándo un Malfoy se iba a rebajar a hacer mamadas?) rápidamente siento una sensación de ahogo… Pero, ¿qué mejor manera que morir asfixiado de esta forma? Sobretodo porque comparándola a la muerte más que probable que me espera al día siguiente…

No. Esta noche no hay que pensar en el mañana.

El mañana no existe. Sólo el hoy y ahora.

Sólo esta noche.

Sólo nosotros dos, nuestros cuerpos y todo lo que podemos hacer con ellos.

Siento que estás a punto de correrte, así que me saco suave pero firmemente tu pene de la boca y me pongo de pie.

Gruñes con frustración. Sé que no es muy divertido que te dejen a medio camino, pero te juro que lo que viene a continuación te gustará.

Te conduzco a la cama y te pido que te acuestes en ella. Lo haces a la primera y eso me hace esbozar, muy a mi pesar, una sonrisa divertida.

Me sonríes de regreso, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea por lo mismo. De todas formas, ¿a quién fregados le importa? Mientras sigas sonriendo así todo está bien.

Comienzo a desvestirme lentamente frente a ti. Si años atrás me hubieran predicho que estaría haciendo un striptease frente al chico-que-vivió, lo más probable es que hubiera mandado al pobre diablo a San Mungo tras haber recibido un buen maleficio… y una mirada de asco.

Pero heme aquí desabotonando con lentitud mi camisa negra, mientras tú tienes tus ojos abiertos de par en par. Probablemente es la primera vez que un chico -excitado- se desnuda frente a ti, ¿verdad, Harry?

Y ese pensamiento sólo me hace excitarme aún más, si es posible.

Cuando mis manos desabrochan mis pantalones, veo nítidamente como tragas con dificultad. Decido jugar un poco con el elástico de mis bóxers, sólo para seguir viendo esa expresión entre lujuria y morbo que brilla en tus ojos. Has comenzado a masturbarte lentamente y no te pierdes ni una pizca del espectáculo.

Probablemente yo estaría igual (o peor) que tú.

Finalmente me quedo desnudo frente a ti. Me siento orgulloso de mi cuerpo y me encanta sentir tu mirada recorriéndome sin pudor alguno por todas partes.

Es una sensación embriagadora.

Sin embargo ya no aguanto más y me acerco a ti, acostándome a tu lado. Te beso nuevamente esos labios hinchados y comienzo a recorrerte con mis manos.

Siénteme.

Las sensaciones explotan entre ambos y rápidamente no somos más que un revoltijo de piernas, manos, suspiros y gemidos.

Quiero memorizar todo tu cuerpo.

Con las manos.

Con los ojos.

Con la boca.

Con la nariz.

Con los oídos…

¿Por qué solamente tenemos cinco sentidos? De pronto se me hacen muy pocos.

Tú también estás por todas partes, tocando, saboreando, palpando, acariciando…

No se parece a ninguna de mis otras experiencias sexuales. De pronto me siento como un niño torpe y sin experiencia.

¿Será esto amor?

Había escuchado ya comentarios sobre la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, pero imaginaba que eran sólo extravagancias de adolescentes idiotas.

Ya veo que el único adolescente idiota era yo…

Y de pronto me alegro de haber tenido el valor de hablar contigo esta noche. De haber podido confesarte mis sentimientos porque el futuro nunca había sido tan incierto… Al día siguiente se definiría todo.

Al día siguiente sería la batalla final.

Y tú, Harry, te enfrentarás a Voldemort.

Oh Harry…

La urgencia de poseerte es abrumadora. También leo en tus ojos que ya no aguantas más.

Y con sumo cuidado empiezo a prepararte.

Shh…

Sé que duele al principio, Harry, pero sólo es al principio.

Después lo disfrutarás. Te lo juro.

Te beso suavemente y cuando ya estás listo, pongo una almohada debajo de la curva de tu espalda y me posiciono entre tus piernas. Veo en tus ojos tanto deseo entremezclado con confianza que mi estómago se contrae dolorosamente. Sé que tus ojos son un reflejo de los míos.

Empiezo a penetrarte con lentitud. Tu rostro se crispa un poco y me detengo, mientras acaricio tu pene. Cuando tus facciones se relajan, vuelvo a moverme. La sensación es exquisita. Eres tan estrecho, tan caliente…

Tan mío.

Rápidamente te acostumbras a la sensación y, aunque te sigue doliendo un poco, empiezas a moverte debajo de mí. Cambio ligeramente de posición tratando de encontrar tu próstata y sé que he dado con ella cuando tu boca se abre abruptamente… Como en una mímica de grito.

Tus ojos están totalmente negros y tus piernas se enroscan firmemente en mis caderas.

La cadencia se vuelve más rápida, más intensa…

Y de pronto sucede algo que no me esperaba.

Siento repentinamente un líquido caliente recorrerme las mejillas.

Estoy llorando…

¡Estoy llorando!

Y mientras el orgasmo va llegando irremediablemente, una sensación profunda de pánico me contrae el estómago. Un solo pensamiento coherente atraviesa una y otra vez mi mente: sólo no mueras mañana, sólo no mueras mañana…

El orgasmo nos arrasa violentamente como una ola.

Y la maldita frase cruza el umbral de mis labios.

Sólo no mueras mañana.

−Oh, Draco.

**FIN**


End file.
